warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goldenflower/Archive 1
Death? I saw on the Tawnypelt article that Goldenflower is dead, and a suspected StarClan member. I honestly can't remember her death. Can anyone help me out? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 22:36, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :It's said that she died between Sunset and The Sight. --Amberleaf 08:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Amber's right. In the Sight, she is not mentioned, so It is thought that she is dead. Actually, no one mentioned her death, either, she it is left that she died of unknown causes. :::This means we can't verify her dead or alive, actually. We have to list her as 'Status Unknown', because we cant' prove she's dead. We deal in facts, not theories or what people assume. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I remember in a chat Vicky said she was dead.--Redflare 15:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Find the chat and cite it (when it's not in the books, that sort of thing needs to be cited) and then we'll start calling it fact. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, on the official website, someone asked the Erins about it and she confirmed that Goldenflower died. of course on the power of three family tree its said that it was Hazeltail that died also but it was supposed to b Molepaw. I brought it up with them, but i haven't checked to see if they've changed it.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Family Tree She is not the mother of Swiftpaw. Go on the warriors website and go to the family tree for Power of Three. Swiftpaw was the son of Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Please edit. The official site trees are false, and this has been proven by not only readers, but the authors themselves. Goldenflower is Swiftpaw's mother. GB 03:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) : See our article on Canon.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 12:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Goldenflower died when the cats made the great journey. I think she was one of the cats that stayed back so she wouldn't have to make the great journey. I think she is the mother of Ravenpaw too. In Into the Wild it is mentioned that she is the mother of Ravenpaw, when sehe calls for Spottedleaf. I don't ever remember her saying that. She just called for Spottedleaf when Ravenpaw came back from the RiverClan fight, injured. --Jayfeather 14:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Goldeflower did not stay back, who ever wrote that needs to read Dawn, Twilight, and Sunset again.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) No She didn't die on the journey one of the auther's said that she died i think of greencough or old age along with hazelpaw...sorreltail and bracken's kit not daisy's. She most definently is the mother of swiftpaw! Plus i dont think the family trees said that his mom was willowpelt. --Dawnfire Sunrise Cliff 14:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Swiftpaw It said in one of the books that Golldenflower was Swiftpaw's mother, it is believed that Patchpelt is his father. Ravenpaw's family is unknown. Well I think Goldenflower is Ravenpaw's mother, someone needs to ask the Erin's about it.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Goldenflower's Death Goldenflower probably died of greencough along with Molepaw (someone mentioned Hazelpaw being Sorreltail's kit which is NOT true), and Goldenflower is NOT the mother of Ravenpaw (who thought of that???) --Sorrie!always in starclan 19:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sorreltail, sorry to say this but in the bok, into the Wild she acted all motherly on Ravenpaw. I think the Erin's should have put in Graystripe's, Dustpelt's, Sandstorm's and Ravenpaw's parents in Bluestar's prophecy.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorreltail wasn't even BORN in Into the Wild, and Hazeltail is definatly the daughter of Daisy and Smoky because Sorreltails only kits are Molekit,Poppyfrost,Cinderheart,and Honeyfern. Robinwing and Fuzzypelt are Brindleface, Frostfur, Dustpelt, and Ravenpaw's parents. Vicky Holmes said that in a chat. Picture Could some one please edit Goldenflower's picture? I remember reading somewhere in the books she had green eyes, not amber. -Breezefur Yeah, and it says that Goldenflower has a nick ''in her ear. In her elder picture, it looks like her ear was shredded off! But maybe Im wrong... 16:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Smallear is Goldenflower and Lionheart's father. Can someone please put that? And when did Hazelpaw die? I've read every book, and she becomes Hazeltail in one of the power of three books On the officail website it out Hazelpaw instead of Molepaw.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I just edited Goldenflower family, somone who knows how to do the family trees needs to edit that, and if it changes, this message will prove that i did edit it.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Family I did read in one of the field guides that Goldenflower is Swiftpaw's mother. I think Patchpelt is the father. Those family trees on the website are messed up, Erin Hunter said so herself. Also, on youtube, someone said they found out from Erin Hunter that Ravenpaw is Goldenflower's son. Again, if he was, I think Patchpelt would be the father--Nightfall101 06:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Eye color Quote from Rising storm- "She looked up into Fireheart's eyes and he saw the intensity of her feeling in their yellow depths" This was in Chapter 2, when she was talking to Fireheart about Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and how she was afraid for them. A lot of times Erin Hunter messes up on the eye color of a paticular cat, but it doesn't say what her eye color is in her description so I don't know exactly. I always pictured her with yellowy-green eyes but that's just me.--Nightfall101 06:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Torn ear Where did we get that she had a torn ear?--Nightfall101 01:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ''Goldenkit is born to Speckletail and Smallear along with her brother Lionkit. She is soon given to Dappletail as an apprentice. In a training session with Bluepaw she has her ear nicked by Bluepaw, who is completely sorry, but Goldenpaw is excited. When she gets back to the clearing Speckletail fusses over her ear, but Goldenpaw simply says, "Now I have a battle scar before I've been in a battle." Goldenpaw soon got her warrior name, Goldenflower. - Bluestar's Prophecy section of this article. Does that explain things? =) [[User:Shigura| Shigura ]]Mah Talk Page 01:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! I forgot about that part, thanx!--Nightfall101 06:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Picture Goldenflower has an aproved queen pixel, shouldn't we put it on the article?--Nightfall101 03:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing... --'Icy-chan' 22:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should. It must have slipped through the cracks. It needs to go in a gallery like on the other pages. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 22:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I've added it. --'Icy-chan' 23:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Fur Colour It says she's a pale gold tabby, but in her picture she looks like a dark gold. --Kittii 22:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Where is she mentioned as gold? Every time I saw her she was pale ginger.--AshshadowRawr :3 22:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Either way, it would be hard to change now. The image has been approved, and it's good enough... ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 22:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm re-reading Into the Wild and it described her as a ginger she-cat. --Cheetahflight 01:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Goldenflower-mate I have a question. Goldenflower had Swiftpaw with another cat. Why did she split with this cat and who is he? Could it be Whitestorm? Or was his only mate Willowpelt? Please answer! Clarrissa koins 12:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Please take this kind of talk to a forum, the talk pages are only for talking about improvements to the article. insanTA RAINBOWeular 12:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry.ClarrissaMy Talk Page 09:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Goldenflower This is very confusing. In Sunset she is alive, in The Sight she isnt. I am going to call her dead because she disapeared. Maybe its just the authors saying of things happen to cats. Hi Goldenflower! Next book (or moons) POOF. Goldenflower hopped right out of the book. Well I would like to find out if she died. Could some one keep me posted??? ~LIONBLAZE IS MINE! Err, yes. She died in between Sunset and The Sight. I think Viki revealed it on one of her chats [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Tree I think she shall have Speckeltail' s Tree on her page. She isn't related to Pinestar or Leopardfur or another from Tigerstar' s family. --Rain is quiet Ravenpaw I just want to point out that Ravenpaw can't be Goldneflower's son because it has been proven he is Fuzzypelt's son. I forget his mom's name but it is not Goldenflwoer. Also, just because Goldenflower helped him doesn't amke her his mom. She was just using her maturnal instinct to care for a weak young apprintice.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ravenpaw was confirmed by Vicky to be the son of Fuzzypelt and Robinwing. Quailflight 12:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Queen Image Queen image needs to be made transparent. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 21:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've spotted a mistake!!!!! Bluestar said to pretend she was a ShadowClan warrior threatening the nursery to Goldenflower(Goldenpaw). Not a badger!!!!!!!!!! Can someone change that??? 23:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Queen Picture I was looking at the chararts on Goldenflower's page, and I noticed that there is no nick in her ear in the Queen picture. Is it too late for this to be fixed? Yoshimisasha 22:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) A charart tweak week is being planned, so it will be fixed. Quailflight 12:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Goldenflower and Swiftpaw Well if the Erin Hunter said so herself I guess Swiftpaw would be Goldenflowers kit, but it still doesn't make since to me Warriorlover1234 15:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Warriorlover1234 This should be taken to the forums. Whitestorm17 19:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!)